Stuck In An Elevator! (Roleplay)
Plot After their debut live, Klara and Sango suddebly got stuck in an elevator and cannot get out. When the rest of Prism Force found this out, the blame is on Sumire just because of rice cookers... Roleplay Klara: Sango! SunRiSe's debut live was successful! Sango: Yes! I know. Now we must not loose to Twilights* then. Klara: You know what? Mikan's leaving Twilights to form a duo with Layla. Sango: Eh?! Then what about Sumire? Klara: Amanogawa-sensei will take good care of her. My legs hurt. Why not take the elevator? Sango: Etto, taking the stairs is more healthier... Klara: Sango, the elevator will get us down there in a flash than taking the stairs. Sango: If you say so... (Klara pulls Sango's hands to the elevator) Klara: Let's take this one... Sango: Okay... Papipupepo, Popepupipa Klara: This elevator keys sounds cute. (While they were inside, there was a sudden alarm and the elevator stopped moving) Klara: Eh?!!! What's going on? Sango: We're stuck. Klara: How... Sango: We're not moving... Sumire: Of course you're not. That's what you get for trying to enter my room of rice cookers and steal one, no, maybe all of them!! Haha!!! Mikan: Sumire, what were you doing, nano? Sumire: Mikan! I finally caught the rice cooker thief! Mikan: *sweatdrops* Who would steal a rice cooker, nano? Akane: Yeah. And besides, rice cookers are pretty cheap. Sumire: Akane!! These are not just any kind of rice cookers. They're imported globally acrosd the world. Yurika told me that my grandmother once had a collection of rice cookers when she was young. Akane: I don't think there are rice cookers when your grandmother is alive. Layla: I find it pretty funny that you collect those. Sumire: While you collect balls. Layla: Yeah... Klara: Hey you stupid grandnanny, get us out of here!! Sango: Klara, try to relax... Klara: At a time like this? Ichigo: Looks like you mistook SunRiSe as the thieves, satsu! Mikan: Sumire, Klara and Sango won't do that, nano. Please let them out, nano. Sumire: I'm afraid I can't. After 10 minutes the rocket that they're in will fly off to space and never come back. Ichigo: Why not destroy the rocket, satsu.... Sumire: Etto... Ann: I'm on it! Just leave it to Ann (Ann shoots lasers out of her hands but no damage has been done to the rocket) Ann: What?! Akane: Sumire... Sumire: Forgot to tell you, the rocket is made out of unbreakable steel that I got exclusively from Kururu. Even Ann's lasers won't have effect on it. Akane: Then do something!! Sumire: Me?! Akane: You've caused this! Now you fix this!! Yurika: SANGO'S ALONE WITH KLARA?!!! Sumire: Uh, yeah! Yurika: GET THEM OUT!!! GET THEM OUT!!!! GET THEM OUT!!!!! Nozomi: Woah, Yurika. Don't get too much pumped out... Yurika: SANGO IS STUCK WITH SOMEONE ELSE!!! Nozomi: *sweatdrops* Yurika... Layla: What happened to the yamato nadeshiko we knew? Sumire: Just let her be!! Yurika: GET THEM OUT!!!! Ann: Sumire, if you don't get them out, your sister is gonna kill you... Sumire: Okay, young sis, let me handle this.... (Sumire presses a button and a karaoke machine appeared where Klara and Sango were) Sumire: Here's a karaoke machine that has over 200,000,000 songs. With this, you won't get bored during your trip in space. Klara: What?!! Sango: A karaoke machine! I love one of this. Klara: Sango, get a grip. Yayoi: Sumire, what were you thinking? Sumire: Yayoi, Miele... Mikan: You two came, nano! Yayoi: I heard trouble is happening. Miele: So Yayoichi and I came to see if we can help! Yurika: GET THEM OUT!!!!! Sumire: Kiyaaa!! Nozomi: Yayoi! If Klara and Sango doesn't get out of the spaceship, then Yurika would turn into a monster. Yayoi: I'm not prepared for this. Miele: When someone is stuck, I would always tell them to find an opening. Sumire: Miele, you're a genius!! Akane: If you only you thought about that earlier then Yurika won't be like this. Ichigo: Klara! Sango! Can you find an opening in the rocket, satsu? Klara: Working on it... Sango: I don't think there is one. (1 more minute!!) Ichigo: One more minute, satsu!!! Yurika: What?!! *hops on the spaceship wing* Ann: Yurika, what are you doing? Yurika: If you can't get them out, then I have no choice but to go with them. Mikan: If you ended up in Mercury, say hello to Reign for me, nano!! Sumire: Don't worry, she can breathe on....space Akane: Yeah and the three of them will never come back. (the spaceship takes off) Ichigo: And then the three of them are of, bibi! Ann: Great! We just lost a Lance Corporal, a Seargant Major and a Lieutenant. Sumire: I...I... Layla: What's wrong Sumire? Miele: Are you feeling alright? Sumire: I....I HAVE TO GET TO THE BATHROOM!!! Yayoi: Tehe~ (Sumire opens the bathroom door) Klara and Sango: Sumire?!! (Sumire throws them out of the bathroom) Sumire: YOU PERVERTS!!! *closes the bathroom door* Layla: So if Klara and Sango are still here, that means... Nozomi: Y-Yurika!! (at outer space) Yurika: I want to go home!! Yayoi: Sumire, bring her back! Sumire: I'll see what I can do... Category:Roleplays Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Unmei Challenge